Stupid Crushes Of The Week
by Princess Berry
Summary: Stupid Crushes are always after 009...What if 003 couldn't take it? 009X003Oneshot. Complete, Please enjoy and don't forget to make a review for my story! Rated T for safeness!


This Is a Random One-Shot, I felt like writing.

The couples for this ficcie is:

009 and 003.

Now I don't really know if these two got together in the anime... Since well, They stoped showing the show. I think something about The show being a lil' to bad for Cartoon Network. I have no idea what they are talking about. There's nothing bad about the show...Or is there hmmm...

Well anyways...I remember in the Manga, 009 and 003 becomes girlfriend and boyfriend. So they must of had something together... Also I wrote this story because well...Every time I see an episode, 009 always seems to save womens and they all seem to have crushes on him. I know that 003 hates that. Who doesn't.

Well enough of my rambles...

Oh yeah, This will be very short, Also there already going out. And these events just...Happen, theres no explaination on why that scene happened.

**Stupid Crushes Of The Week**

**Monday**

"HELP!!!!!!HELP!!!!PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!!!", A little girl yelled, Crying.

"...Where are you?", 009, Who just happend to be there called out, 003 by his side.

"..UP HERE!!!", The girl screamed, Her whole body was on a very high tree.

"Don't move!! I'll help you", 009 yelled, As he clicked on his back tooth, That makes him go into fast mode, Ran up the tree, Picking up the girl, Bringing her back down to saftey.

"Are you okay??!!", 003 worriedly asked.

" Yes miss lady, Thank you mister!!!!!!! Your so fast going up that tree!!!!!", The little girl thanked.

"Your welcome, What were you doing up there?????!!!!, 009 asked.

" I was climbing up the tree..But I got a little scared going down? Sorry..", The little girl replied.

"Thats okay...Be safe going up trees okay!!", 009 relpied.

"Okay!!!! Bye mister!!!", With that she ran off, To her home.

" That was such a nice thing to do", 003 replied, Giving 009 a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks", 009 smiles, The two walk hand and hand to their air-craft.

**Tuesday**

Fire was in the air. Well...More like fire was coming out of the burning building but hey, It sounds way cooler right?

"Help me!!!I...Can't...Breath", The Teen Yelled, Her face disappear from the smoking window.

"009!!! Use your Speed to save her. NOW!!!!!",001 yelled behind his lil' blue sucker from 003's arm. 009 Nodding, Going top speed once more to save the girl.

" Oh thank you !!!!Cough, Cough Your my hero!!!!. If it wasn't for you, I would of still be in the burning fire!!! Thank you!!! So much!!!!!! I can't cough tell you how much this means to me!", A teenager about 15, Thanked him, Still coughing a little, the fire fighters coming on the way.

"Your welcome, I should be going now",009 replied going over to 003 and 001.

"Wait!!!! Whats your name?", She asked.

"...Joe", 009 replied, hiding his current name.

"Joe...Thank you", The teen smiled, pecking 009's cheek, running off to the fire fighters.

Now...009 was suprised he didn't think this would happen, He then stared at 003 and 001.

"Looks like you got a little crush",001 taunted, 003 sqeezing the life out of him to make him shut up.

"...003",009 started out.

"Yes?",003 kindly asked.

"...Your not mad?",he asked.

"Of course not, She was just thanking you. Theres no need to be",003 answered, taking 001 to the ship, 009 following.

**Wednesday**

Just some wednesday. A women screams for help for who knows what, 009 coming to the rescue.

"Thank you oh so much", The women Flirted.

"I was so ceartain that burgeler would of stole all of my money",The women explained, trying to use the suductive talk.

"Is there, Anything I can do for you?", She asked getting a little too close to him. Before 009 can say anything, 003 comes into the store.

" Where late for the meeting, We should go now", 003 comes in, taking 009's arm, Pulling him out of the shop, Though she stayed inside.

"...I would appreciate if you don't talk that way to him",003 kindly asked.

"What way? I sayed absoulutly nothing to him", She defeneded, going behind the counter. "Now if you mind...I have a shop to run so please", She pointed to the exit.

"...", With one last stare. She left the store. Not about to start some none nessesary cat fight with that women.

"...003",009 started out...She just walked past him."...Hurry up 009", Walking to the air ship.

'...I bet shes mad...',009 thought, heading to the ship as well...

**Thursday**

Another day, Another day of another girl in distress. This time it was a blind women that lossed her dog.

"Just stick with us and we'll find your dog",009 replied to the "Blind" Women, Both 009 and 003 holding one arm of the women that looked like the age of 20.

"Oh...Thank you two...Such kind people these days", The lady started out, 009 and 003 looking at each other,003 turning the other way, Still pretty mad.

'Shes still mad...', He thought, Spotting the dog.

"There's your dog!!!!!! It has the blind leash and everything",009 happily explained, The women lips started to form a smile.

"Oh thank you...Ummm miss?", The lady asked 003.

"Yes?", She kindly asked.

"My dog...Seems to like girls better...He tends to run off when a guy goes near him.Do you mind getting her???", She asked.

"Of course, I'll get your dog in no time", She smiled, Letting go of the lady, Going near the dog. Not noticing the lady's smile.

"Such a kind women..Is she your girlfriend by any chance??",She asked.

"Yes but...She's sort of mad at me.",009 explained.

"I'm sure..She'll stop being mad just...Give her time",She explained, Walking "Triping on the sidewalk", Landing on 009.

"Are you okay??!!!!",He asked, Holding on to the women, Landing her on her feet again.

"Oh yes...Thank you so much..My what muscular...body you have...",She wispered, Touching his muscles.

"...Umm...Thank you but...If you don't mind..Please stop your touching",009 kindly asked, Pulling her away from him, Of course getting a frown from the girl.

"I'm..Sorry I won't do that again..It's that...I never had a boyfriend..I'm such a lonely girl...Just me and my dog...", The blind lady replied, Grabbing on to 009.

"..I'm..Sorry to her that miss...But can you PLEASE let go of me",009 kindly asked, 003 coming there way with the dog .

"Got him!!! He was hard to catch but I-----", She froze seeing the blind lady on HER man.

"..I CAN EXPLAIN!!",009 explain in a nervous matter.

"...",003 stayed silent.

"...She fell..and...I helped her...and we end up like this",009 slowy responded.

"...Really?",003 answered, Not really believing a word he said.

"Yes...I'm telling the truth",009 Slowy responded again.

"...Here's the dog miss, Please Have a nice day", Shoving the dog in her hands, Seperated...well more like shooved the two away from each other.

"...You too...",The..ahem..KIND...blind lady responded to her, before leaving,of course with a mad glare.

"...003 I----"

"DON'T...talk to me...I just want to be alone please...",003 shouted though stoped herself, walking back to the ship.

"..."

**Friday**

The two did not head out of the ship, 003 was not in the mood. Also they didn't have to run an errand for any of there fellow teammates.

"Man whats up with 003????Shes not really herself", 002 asked the crew, relaxing on a chair as 006 was making his famous cooking.

"No clue, hope my cooking will make her better", 006 yells from the kitchen.

"...Shes mad at me...This past week...Womens and girls were all...to close for comfort.", 009 explained, ashamed of himself.

"That's why she's mad????Come on now!!!Thats not even a good reason to be mad??!!!"002 explained to 009

"R-Really???"

"Of course really!!! You know what you should do??? Go over to her right now and tell her that its not your fault that babes are coming on to me!!!! You just gonna have to understand that they love me, and if u can't accept that then maybe you should find another guy" 002 grinned

"Should I really do that????Won't she get mad???"

"Well she can't get as mad as she is already right?"

"Well yes but..."

"Great, Then marched on over there and...give her a piece of your mind",002 replied in a happy tone, pushing 009 to her room.

"W-Wait!!!I don't think----"

"It's a very good idea huh??", A voice ran in thier voice.

"..001", both the cyborgs replied.

"I couldn't help but hear that you, 009 are the couse of 003's change in personality..."

"Yes...I don't really know how to apologize to her...", 009 honestly replied, Rubbing the back of his head. 

"And you think listening to 002 is going to make things better??",001 asked 009

"Hey!!!!!",002 defended himself, 009 chuckling a bit.

"Your right 001...but what should I do??"

"...Just be your self...speak your heart out, you do love her don't you??"

"Of course I do...I love her alot", he smiled

"Then go to her!!!"

"Right.. thank you!!!!",With that 009 ran over to her room.

"Well...That was pretty nice of you 001..My idea was pretty good though"

"Whatever you say 002..I just hate to see 003 so sad, she doesn't even feel like carrying me!Now thats when you can tell thers a probelm", 002 couln't really help but laugh.

**003's Room**

"...Who needs him anyways, I was perfectly fine without him...who cares if...womens are always over him...who cares...theres plenty of other guys who would like to...date me...",003, in anger started to throw her pillows on her bed to the wall.

Knock, Knock

"..Who is it??",003 politly asked, as she started to clean her pillow mess.

"...It's me...009..Can I come in?"

"...No thats okay",003 replied, going over to the door.

"...Okay, I under stand, you don't have to look at me...just hear me out...", There other side was silent, so he kept on going.

"I know your...Really mad at me for what happen this week...But you have to understand that I didn't want anything to do with those ladys...honest!!! They...were...all over me, and I just wanted to be nice to them..I didn't want to be rude..."

"..."

"...I once didn't try to hit on them...Or tried to touch them..."

"..."

"..Please 003!!! Say something!!!!"'

"...I'm listening"

"...Well at least it was something...I just wanted to say that I was sorry if I caused you to be mad at me and...That your the only girl I would love...Not those girls..."

"...", The door opened, to reveal a smiling 003. "Oh 009" 

"003!!", He went over to her, and embraced her."I'm sooo sorry, will u ever forgive me???"

"Of course I do...I was a little mad...okay really mad..but I can't stay mad forever", She answered, returning the embrace.

"Thank you", Facing each other they slowly moved closer and shared a kiss together. "Besides...your way more hot,cute and sexier then those other ladys",009 wispered in a husky voice to her ears, causing her to blush.

"Oh stop it",Patting his firm chest.

"Awwww, You know its true",As he started to give her the 009 tickle attack

"hehehehhehehhhahahhaha stop it!!!!!!",003 started to laugh like there was no yesterday, That didn't really make sense but yeah, didn't even think cyborgs can be ticklish huh??Well there still human.Just...more advance.

"Why should I???",009 laughed, His foot closing the door, as he tickled her to her bed,till the collasped on her bed.

"I love you so much Francoise" 

"I love you too Joe", Smiling towards each other about to kiss each other till 003 interrupted their kiss. "But let me remind you...If another...women tries to flirt with you...I can't promise that I won't get mad...Of course not at you...I'll just explode at that lady",She smiled in a really...happy way..

"...Don't try to hurt her.."

"Don't worry...I would Never do that",003 explained, sending some relief to 009. "Okay then...now...where were we???"

"I think I remember", The two smiled about to kiss till----

Beep,Beep "Dinner Is ready to be served!!!Please come to the Dining room, Right away, Miss 003 I made something that would turn your frown upside down!!!!006...out!!"

"Guess...We should go eat now!!!!",009 smiled, Getting off her bed, Helping 003 up. "Of course we can finish this later",He wispered to her ear, Causing her to blush once more.

"C-come on, lets see what 006 made for me??!!", Grabbing his hand, She opened the door, Pulling him to the dining room. All 009 can do was smile, As she pulls him to the room. This was one crazy day all because of stupid crushes of this week.

**FIN**

Finally!!! I finished!!!!!! I thought i'll never be done...Well Now that I finished this...I can finally focus on finishing the other storys!!!!! I haven't been on FF for a long time, since my PC was infected!!!!!Now the Princess Is Back and shes pumped up to write more storys!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading and I hoped you review my storys, It will make this Princess Very happy!!!!!!


End file.
